


New Rules

by oppositeofstomach



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sexuality Crisis, get ready for a slow burn yall, suppressed memories, there's porn but it'll take a while, trying to find your real dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofstomach/pseuds/oppositeofstomach
Summary: All you wanted to do was sail the open seas, free. It's never allowed to be that simple.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvel_fandom_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marvel_fandom_trash).



> lololololololol did I start a new fanfic when I haven't finished two others????  
> You're damn right I did.

            The city of Kingston bustled lively as the sun sat at its highest point in the air. Your light blue dress shined nicely as you swung your legs. You were sitting on the side of the steps that led up to the bank where your father was finishing up some work. He promised to buy you a new book that you’ve been asking for if you stayed still while he worked. It wasn’t too hard to do since you were currently finishing up a book your mother had bought you a few days ago.

            The book was about exploring the open seas and learning to read the stars to navigate through the night. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the book, often having to have your mother pull the book from your hands so that you could eat. You were so immersed in the book that you didn’t even notice your father coming out of the bank. He smiled down at you as he stood in front of you.

            A moment passed before you noticed him waiting to get your attention. You looked up at him with your smile beaming at him.

            “Thank you for waiting for me.” He said with a smile. He held his hand out for you to take. You stood and took his hand, holding your book close to your chest.

            “Father, I want to be a sailor!” You announced proudly. He barked out a laugh.

            “Why a sailor?” You released his hand and pointed towards the docks, eyes shining as you looked towards the open sea.

            “I want to sail the world! See all there is to see!”

            He playfully pinched your cheek. “…I’ll take you out there someday.”

            “Mom would never let me.”

            “I’m sure I could convince her otherwise.” He assured her. “But before you start running off to the vast ocean, you should focus on your studies.”

            “I can study on a ship!” You argued.

            “Is that so…” He said distantly. Your father picked you up with a smile. “Well, (Y/N), I still have one last stop before we go home.” His face fell into a bit more of a serious look as he continued forward. You didn’t let it bother you and hugged him as he carried you.

            It turned out that his last stop was his office at his workplace. He set you down once the two of you were in his office. You sat down in a chair as your father began to search through papers. His growing frustrations caught your attention as he treated the papers roughly. You kept your focus on your book, only glancing at him occasionally.

            After a while, he seemed to have given up his search.

            “Wait here.” He instructed, not looking at you as he stepped out of the room. You waited for his footsteps to grow quieter before getting up and looking around his office. Your father rarely took you to his office, but there was always something new to see when you came.

            The papers on his desk rustled when a small breeze flew in, catching your attention. You hopped to his desk and looked at the papers. A strange sigil caught your attention. You reached out, tracing your fingers over it while reading the information the paper contained.

            “Templar…” You read slowly. “I wonder what that means…”

            A loud bang made you jolt back from the papers as if they were on fire. You heard heavy footsteps before the office door opened, revealing your father. He closed the door behind him with urgency and then rushed to you.

            “(Y/N), I need to hide you somewhere.” He said frantically, more so to himself than you. He picked you up and moved you into a small closet. Fear and confusion ran through your body as you tried to keep up with your father’s train of thought. He set you down and held your shoulders before holding your face to look at him. “No matter what, don’t make a sound. Do you understand?”

            “W-what’s going on?” You asked, trembling slightly.

            “Do you understand, (Y/N)?!” He asked more urgently, shaking you slightly. You gave a sharp nod of the head. He looked at you with a forced smile, kissing your forehead.

            “I love you very much.” He brings himself to stand up, looking at you with watery eyes. “I’m sorry.” Your face scrunched up in even more confusion. He closed the door on you before you even got a chance to ask him any more questions. The only light that was coming through was from the space between the door and the ground plus the keyhole. You inched forward slowly, peering through the keyhole to see your father pacing and talking to himself.

            You hear the office door open and soon see men come in. You noticed the same sigil on an armband that was on your father’s papers.

            “You’ve become a traitor to the order, Arthur.” The man says. There were three men around your father, but one of them didn’t look as old as the others.

            “I don’t understand this accusation! I would never betray the Order!” Your father insisted. “This has to be the assassins’ doing.” The man scoffed and began to stroll around the room. Your father glanced towards the closet where you were hiding, clearly nervous. The man began to approach the closet. You slowly walked back into the closet, hiding amongst the coats just before the door opens.

            “…You’re looking after a child, aren’t you Arthur?” The man said as he scanned the closet. He looked back at your father. “I commend you for taking on the responsibility of something that isn’t your own.” You furrowed your brows confused. The man closed the door to the closet. You waited for a moment before stepping forward, returning your eye to the keyhole.

            The man stepped back in front of your father. His eyes darted back and forth.

            “Please, I’m telling the truth.” Your father pleaded. The man looked at him.

            “…The Order has made a decision.” He said before stepping to the side as the youngest one put a bullet in your father’s head. You covered your mouth to prevent the cry from escaping you. Your father dropped to the ground as tears fell from your eyes. You slowly slid down to your knees, keeping your mouth covered as you cried silently. “Take everything important and let’s go.”

            There’s rustling in the room as they turned over everything, searching for anything important. You waited for the rustling to stop along with the footsteps to let your cry out. You pointed your head up as you wailed. You had no idea of what to do now. He was dead, and you had to watch, unable to do anything.

            Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a tall man that you didn’t recognize. He tutted softly.

            “You poor child.” He began softly. “You should not have had to witness such a scene.” You looked up at him through your tears. He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Crying won’t bring him back, so you should stop it.” The man picked you up, and you struggled against his hold. He held you close, shushing you softly. You gripped the back of the man’s coat as you stared at the blood seeping from your father’s skull.

            You found your breathing and tears calming as you watched the pool of blood grow larger. The man brought you out of the office, placing you on his horse. Together, the two of you rode back to your house. There were armed men walking around the estate as the two of you arrived.

            Your mother was a nervous wreck, waiting for you in the parlor. Her head shot up as soon as she heard the door open, and she ran out to meet you. When you saw her come out of the parlor, you ran into her arms.

            “Oh, my baby!” She cried in relief as she hugged you tightly. “I thought I lost you.”

            “Father is…is…is…” You tried to tell her what happened, but it only made you want to cry again. She pushed your hair back as she kissed your head.

            “I’m so sorry you had to see that.” She looked at the man that brought you back home. “Henry, I am so grateful for you.”

            “Not a problem.” He squatted down to your level. You peered at him from your mother’s shoulder. “I’m going to make sure you and your mother are safe, okay?” You turned your head to bury your face back in her shoulder before nodding softly. He chuckled softly, standing. “Don’t you two worry yourselves. I will take care of the funeral arrangements. It’s been a long day. You two should get some rest.”

            “Thank you.” She said once again. She picked you up, heading back up to put you to bed. You looked back as the man was approached by others. You stared at the armband that was on his associate’s arm. The sigil on them matched the one that you saw on your father’s desk. You buried your face in your mother’s neck, closing your eyes tightly as you forced yourself to forget everything that happened today.


	2. Unforgivable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/E/C) - Your eye color

            “No.”

            “(Y/N)…” Your mother sighed exasperatedly. Your mother and stepfather, Henry, sat with you in the back garden of the family home. They had invited you for tea and like a fool, you agreed to it without noticing that they were obviously up to something. You stood up from your seat.

            “I don’t want to get married!” You exclaimed slamming your hand on the table. She looked at you upset.

            “But…the door to motherhood is closing fast.” She insisted.

            “Let it close!” Henry sipped on his tea before deciding to weigh in on the conversation.

            “You and Hans are childhood friends. I thought the two of you were friendly towards one another.”

            You crossed your arms. “I’d like to bring you back to the definition of the word “friendly”. It definitely has no romantic inclinations towards it. Might I also mention that he’s my senior by almost ten years.”

            “That’s not exactly odd.” Your mother pointed out. “Plenty of women marry older men.”

            “Fine, then I’ll be curt. I’m not interested in getting married or having children right now.”

            Your mother rubbed her temple as a headache grew. “Please don’t say that you’re still interested in becoming a sailor.”

            “Why not? Women are just as fit to sail as any other man.” You replied.

            Henry laughed. “Your imagination still hasn’t left you even though you are no longer a child.” His face grew serious as he stood. “You will get married.” He ordered. “It is not a discussion. You should be happy I even decided to tell you in advance.” You stared at him. When it was obvious to you that he wouldn’t budge from his stand, you growled in frustration, standing up and rushing to your room.  

            You walked past the maids, not bothering to acknowledge their voices of concern. You locked your door and gripped your hair in frustration. It was suffocating living in this house, and now your stepfather was really trying his hardest to make sure you’re forever locked under his influence. Ever since your father was murdered, he was quick to take control of your mother. He always gave you an uncomfortable feeling, you couldn’t quite place why, and his company that he kept around him also put you on edge.

            Hans is one of his students, and even though the two of you often found yourselves in each other company, you were never completely relaxed around him. You didn’t know why, but you trust your instincts. You sat down, burying your face in one of the many books you’ve swiped from your stepfather’s personal library. He wouldn’t dare teach you how to survive on your own so you had to take matters into your own hands. This book you currently had was about the improvement of personal hygiene to reduce to spread of disease and extend one’s lifespan. It was incredibly progressive, and you had read it several times, absorbing the information.

            Hours passed and the sun was beginning to set when you heard a knock on the door.

            “(Y/N)?” Your mother said softly. “Can I talk to you?” You closed your book, huffing a sigh as you hid it in your nightstand before moving to the door. You opened the door to your room, looking at your mother displeased. You stepped to the side, allowing her inside. She looked at you upset and made her way to sit on your bed. You closed the door, moving to lean against your dresser. “I don’t want you to be alone…” She said quietly after a long moment of silence.

            You finally looked up to meet her gaze. She shrugged softly.

            “Only God knows how long I’ll be alive.”

            “Are you sick?” You asked worriedly, taking a step forward. She shook her head.

            “I’m speaking long-term, (Y/N). I won’t live your whole life.” You made a defiant face towards your mother. “Do this for me.” She pleaded. “You and Hans will adjust to married life, even if it’s a bit awkward at first.” She stood and walked over to you to hold your hand. She had a small smile on her face. “Maybe he’ll even let you go out to sea with him.”

            You nearly snorted. “There’s little chance of that.”

            She sighed heavily. “I wonder how you’ve become so much like a man you’ve never met.” She muttered to herself. You tilted your head.

            “What?”

            Your mother looked at you for a moment before realizing what she said. She stepped back from you with a gasp. “It’s nothing!” She said quickly. You frowned.

            “Who do I remind you of?”

            “No one.” She said, shaking her head and escaping the room. You watched her leave, curious as to what she meant by that. You knew of your father and you knew of your stepfather as well.

            “…An affair?” You muttered confused. The conversation bothered through the next few days until you finally decided to take it upon yourself to finally confront your mother. It was better than running around in circles.

            It wasn’t hard to find your mother. She enjoyed flowers, so she was taking an afternoon stroll outside in the garden when you cornered her.

            “(Y/N).” She said fondly when she calmed down from surprise.

            “Who were you talking about?” You immediately asked, skipping the polite greetings. Her face seemed to age as she sighed. It made your resolve waver, but now she had made your curious. She looked around for a moment before taking your hand and moving you to a more secluded part of the garden.

            “First, promise me you won’t do anything rash.”

            “Mother,” You began, shoulders drooping, “Were you really unfaithful?” She looked up at the sky.

            “Oh, your father was such an adventurous soul.”

            It made you snort. “I wouldn’t exactly call being a banker adventurous.” She looked at you.

            “…William was not your father.” She revealed. You blinked a few times.

            “I’m sorry?” You replied, not sure if you heard her correctly. Your mother closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before reopening them.

            “I was already pregnant with you when I met my first husband. I was arranged to marry William by your grandfather.” She began to pace slightly. “I thought it was his child but when you were born and I saw your eyes,” She met your (Y/E/C) eyes, “I knew you were not his.” The two of you stood in silence as a wind blew in. She tried to smile but failed. “You have his eyes. I wept for days in fear it would be discovered.” You looked at the ground.

            “…So who is he? Who is my real father?” You asked stepping towards her, looking her in the eyes. She smiled sadly.

            “Back then, I was young and in love. He was part of the royal navy. He would make port here in Kingston every once in a while. That was when we would meet.” She shrugged. “I wanted to marry him. He promised that when he finished his service he would ask my father for my hand. But, it was after he left that my marriage with William was determined. He made me happy even though I missed your father.”

            “And? What about Henry?”

            “William was a part of a secret society.”

            “The Templars.” You responded quickly. You held your arm, tightening it as your face grew dark. “They murdered him.” Her head shot up at you.

            “How do you know that?!” You looked at her angrily.

            “You knew?” You practically rumbled. Her face seemed to shut down, and you looked at her in disbelief as she opened her mouth.

            “…He put the nails in his own coffin.” She said matter-of-factly. “Believe me when I say that I loved William. However, he was going against the Order. That put both of us in danger, and he didn’t care about our lives to stop. I’m sorry, but I chose to survive. I chose for both of us to survive. The Templars keep us safe.” Your head began to hurt as pressed your palms into your temples. The memories of that day flashed through your head. You could hear the bullet firing over and over. “(Y/N)?”

            You took a couple of breaths. “…Is…Is Hans a Templar?” You asked, a bit out of breath. Her face lightened up in happiness much to your horror. She nodded her head.

            “He has great potential for becoming a prominent leader in the Order.” She said enthusiastically. The shot fired several times in your head.

            “…Are you a Templar?”

            “Of course.”

            “…Did you ever find out what happened to my real father?” She waved her hand off dismissively.

            “He never cared for me. Edward probably went off and became a pirate. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dead already.”

            “M’Lady!” Someone called. Your mother looked off to the side then back at you.

            “Don’t fret over the past and move on, (Y/N).” She advised as she left to see who was calling her. Your head began to throb in pain, and you gripped your head in pain as the gunshot echoed over and over.

            You fell to your knees, closing your eyes as the memory became clearer. You remembered the man who spoke. You remembered everything. You remembered your father on his knees. You remembered Henry speaking to him before allowing Hans to put a bullet between his eyes.

            Your eyes shot open, and you were breathing heavily. You looked around in a panic before staring down at the ground, knowing you could no longer remain here. You pushed yourself to your feet calmly already formulating a plan.


End file.
